The Secret of Jack's Lake
by PercabethShipper22
Summary: At the monthly Guardian Meeting, Jack flees. But not before saying some concerning things. ((this is a fic where the Guardians find out that Jack is dead. Rated T for graphic description of a body. Dead body. Not live))
1. The Meeting

**Me: JACK!**

 **Jack: What?**

 **Me: Disclaimer. Do it.**

 **Jack: But I don't wanna!**

 **Me: *holds up blackmail***

 **Jack: OK! OK! NO NEED TO GET DRASTIC... PercabethShipper22 does not own Rise of The Guardians or any of its characters.**

 **Me: Thank you... Now, ON WITH THE STORY**

This takes place 5 years after the movie…

(3rd Person)

(Burgess)

"SNOW DAY!" A Loud childish voice shouts, while fluffy white flakes start to fall. Elated laughter lights up the dreary morning as a blue and brown blur shoots by the children's windows. Jamie jumps out of bed and runs downstairs to join our favourite sprite. Jack chuckles as children come running out of their houses towards him. Suddenly a snowball arcs through the air towards Jack's head. On impact, he spins around to see Jamie laughing. His mouth slowly twitches up into a smirk and he send one right back at the brown haired child. Soon enough, a full out snow war commences. "Come on kiddos! You can do better than that! Didn't I teach you better?" Jack says sarcastically. Jamie shoots a mischievous smile his way and hits him square in the face with the wet projectile. Wiping off his face, Jack snickers. After about an hour, Jack notices the ribbons of green, blue and purple, signaling a Guardian meeting. The smile melts off the faces of the surrounding children. Jamie gives Jack a small smile. "Bye Jack, see ya later." "Bye Jamie." Jack waves before shooting off towards Santoff Clausen.

(At Santoff Clausen)

"Where is t'a troublemaker?! 'E should be 'ere already!" An irritated Pooka growls. "T'a drongo's always la'e!" Bunny is about to keep ranting when a blast of cold air comes through the open window signalling the arrival of the frost child. The said spirit lands lightly in the middle of the giant room. He smiles sheepishly. "Umm… Hi."

North gives him a broad grin. "Jack! So nice of you to make eet! Bunny here vas just talking about you!" Jack sends a glare at Bunny before taking his seat with the others. "Let us start meeting da?!" North booms. "Tooth! You first!" Tooth's eyes light up and she starts rambling about bicuspids and molars. Jack zones out and his thoughts wander to Jamie and his other believers.

With no warning whatsoever, Jack's eyes widen and he shoots out of his chair. The others stop their conversation in it's tracks. "Jack?" North questions softly, "Iz zere somezing 'wrong?" Jack starts to quiver in anger and pain. It was hard for the Guardians to hear exactly what he was saying but the little they could distinguish was concerning. "Need to leave... Leave me be... Disrespectful... Freaking died..."

Bunny frowns. "Frostbite? You okay?" Jack whirls around with tears in his eyes. "I need to go..." Bunny crosses his arms. "I don't think so Frosty. Yer not leavin' until you explain what is goin'..."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY BUNNYMUND!" The group reels back at Jack's outburst. He pushes past Bunny and flies out as fast as he can, heading towards Burgess.

 **(A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. This is my first fanfic and as you can probably tell, I am not that experienced. )**

 **See ya later Snowflakes! ❄️**


	2. The Lake

**Hi! I'm back** **again... I would like to thank all of you for the reviews, they really helped! I am not a very experienced writer so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

 **Ugly-Duckling123: Thank You for the advice! It's nice to hear an outside opinion.**

 **GirlFish: Thanks!**

 **sparklehannah: I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Madadh Allaidh Joe: Here's the next chapter for you!**

 **PeanutSPN: Thank you! And I love the username! Are you a Supernatural Fan?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians or any of its characters.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Jack touches down on the edge of his lake to see adults roaming about. "Get out of here!" He shouts, momentarily forgetting that they can't hear him. "Leave!"

A man in scuba gear comes out of the lake. "Get over here, I think I found something."

The other men go running over, not hearing the screaming winter spirit. The scuba man dives down once again and brings up a nearly pure white skull with some hair and flesh still clinging to it. Some of the men with weaker stomachs can't stand the sight of the partially deteriorated skull.

One of the other adults laughs. "Dude! How can you hold that thing?" Scuba man

 **((A/N: Okay okay. I'm going to call him Dave.))** Ahem… Dave chuckles. "Having a strong stomach is part of the job description."

"GO AWAY!" Jack was screaming. "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME BE?!" He sinks down to his knees in despair, now openly sobbing. "Just… just go…"

JFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJF

"Come on North! Faster!" A frantic Tooth screeches. "We have to find Jack!" The other Guardians cover their ears to block out Tooth's near supersonic pitch. **((A/N: No not Pitch Black))**

"NO! WE ARE NOT GOIN' ANY FASTA'" Bunny is holding on to the sides of the sleigh, his claws cutting deep grooves into the wood.

The sleigh lands with an almighty crash in the woods, catching the attention of every forest animal within a fifty mile radius. The all powerful Guardians of Childhood clumsily tumble out of the sleigh and fall onto the ground below. They start to run to the lake, paying no heed to their ungraceful landing. Tooth zooms ahead, trying to catch sight of the missing winter sprite. Suddenly Bunny shouts for the others, "I FOUND JACK!" The other Guardians gasp at what they see.

 **Reviews are appreciated! Also, I get busy and sometimes have absolutely no motivation to write, so updates are not on a schedule. Thank you everyone who reviewed! You are now my favourite people! Also, Ugly-Duckling123, you are one of my favourite authors! I love your RotG/Harry Potter Crossover!**

 **See ya later Snowflakes ❄️**


	3. The Story

**What? Next day update? WHAT SORCERY IS THIS? Seriously though. I started writing this at 8:30 this morning. I am so proud of my speed writing because believe it or not, this is the longest chapter yet, 795 WORDS! YAAAY! Also, This was only supposed to be a three shot, since I can't really think of anything else to put in the story. I have some ideas for future stories already so keep watch!**

 **GirlFish: Here's your reaction chapter! I hope it lived up to your expectations!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rotg or any of its characters.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

Jack is in pain. Terrible, intense pain that would bring a grown man to his knees. He didn't think the diver realizes exactly what he was doing when he pulled those bones from the lake floor. See, the bones were too hard to bring to the surface all at once so he had to pull them apart and take them up a few at a time, hence Jack's feeling of being torn from the inside out. Yep, pain.

JFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJF

The Guardians run over to see Jack on the ground, screaming and pulling at his snow white hair. Tears spring up in Jack's eyes as he screams in agony, yelling at the adults to leave him be.

"GO! PLEASE JUST GO AWAY! WHY ARE YOU DOing this…" Jack shouts, his voice breaking at the end. He sees the diver bring up the last of the bones and gives out one more agonized scream before breaking down into broken sobs.

In the background, the remaining people start to reassemble the torn, partly decomposed body. Tooth flutters towards Jack. "Jack?" No response. "Jack what's wrong sweetie? Are you hurt?" She tries to use a gentle, comforting voice instead of her usual high pitched, lightning quick way of speaking. Jack looks up and another round of gasps go around the group. His eyes looked dead. They were empty of their usual mirth and laughter and the things that made Jack who he was. They were now empty of emotion and filled with tears of pain.

"Those are mine…" The Guardians jump when he talks.

"What did you say Jack?" questions Tooth sweetly.

"I said those are mine. Those bones that they brought up from the lake. They're mine." Jack's voice is just over a whisper, but everyone heard anyway.

Bunny was confused. "Wha' do ya mean they're yers? Yer not dead!" Jack's head tilts up towards Bunny. Bunny shivers when Jack's empty gaze met his.

Unsurprisingly, Sandy was the first to figure it out, well… most of it. His guess was that Jack came out to the lake and drowned, then Manny made him the winter spirit because of his love for the season and his compassion for others. The Sandman was now trying to get his friends' attention with no elf to shake in sight. Sand blows out of his ears and he finally resorts to getting a stick and poking them with it. They just waved it off, so he started full on hitting them each over the head. They finally turn around and Sandy gives them his theory using various sand signals over his head. "What do you mean 'e drowned?!" North booms. Sandy facepalms.

Jack looks up again and starts to explain while the Guardians turn around so fast it's a wonder they didn't get whiplash. "My sister and I were skating. She was so excited that day, I didn't think to check the ice… "

Tooth gasps, coming to conclusions to quickly. "YOUR SISTER DROWNED?!" Jack shakes his head.

"No. I had just started skating towards the shore when I heard it. The ice was cracking. I spun around to see my sister Flee right on top of the breaking ice. **((A/N: I looked it up. According to Rotg Wiki, her name is Flee))** I took off my skates and tried to walk toward her, but the ice started cracking under me as well. She looked so scared… I had to do something. So I told her to look at me. 'You're gonna be, you're gonna be fine.' I told her. 'You have to believe in me.' She nodded and seemed to calm down. I told her that we were going to play a game, that we were going to play hopscotch. I jumped three times and landed in safer ice, next to an oddly shaped branch." He motions to his staff.

The Guardians were entrapped in his story. North on the other hand, had a bad feeling in his belly.

"I told her to jump the same way I did as I picked up the branch. She took small steps. On her third step, my arm shot forward and the branch hooked around her waist. She slid onto the safe ice while my momentum made me slide backwards. We both stood up and the ice gave out under me. The last thing I heard was her voice yelling my name as I drowned." The last part of his story broke as he started sobbing again.

The Guardians looked at each other in horror. "Jack?" North says softly. ((for once in his life)) "Are you going to be ok?" Jack tears up, not in sadness or pain this time, but happiness. For now he knew he was surrounded by people who cared.

 **THE END! Hope you guys enjoyed! I would appreciate reviews not necessarily for this story, but to improve my writing style! Also feedback on this story though. Please. I am begging you.**

 **Until next time Snowflakes! ❄️**


	4. Explanation

**This is not a chapter. This is just to explain some things.**

 **GirlFish: Sorry for not including that in there. Basically what I was thinking was that they took them to a local hospital/morgue and had them examine the bones. Once they found out they were from about 300 years ago, they buried them under an unmarked grave. Thank you for reminding me! Also, yes the found all of the bones.**

 **I also want to include an explanation for why Jack's body and skull still had flesh clinging to them. This is because of the temperature of the lake. There have been bodies found in the Arctic that have been perfectly preserved for years. While Jack's lake might not be frozen all year round, I personally think that it would be a lot colder than the average body of water because it is infused with leftover winter magic from when Jack was reborn. Thank you for reading this!**


End file.
